


Gay

by RocioWrites



Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kyokao Pre-slash, OFC - Freeform, OFC/OFC implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t tell anyone about this.” What <em>this</em> Kyouya means he’s not sure; the fact that he’s mad at the whole Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki situation, the fact that they’re sharing a bed or the fact that Kyouya has only comforted him so far. </p><p>“I won’t.” Kaoru promises either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pencil makes a low scratching noise, curve lines turning into a sketch – Kaoru can see it in his mind, the dress, skirt weightless and fluttering, shoulders heavy and broad in contrast. Probably a deep blue fabric with little white flowers, roses preferably, would be perfect.

He takes a moment to imagine Haruhi wearing it. And smiles openly, pencil adjusting the length of the skirt to make it a bit shorter.

Ultimately, he makes it even shorter and adds trousers. Black and tight would do wonders for Haruhi’s frame. He draws a hat too just because he can.

The outfit turns out to be kind of ridiculous but at least it has accomplished his purpose, to help Kaoru kill some time. He doodles a dog up on the left corner, and then a cartoon of the members of the Host Club under it.

His and Hikaru’s customers are all gathered around the latter, cheering for him in this foolish and unnecessary battle of words against Tamaki, who also has his princesses cheering for him.

Everyone else is paying them attention too, except for the hosts. Well, maybe Haruhi is distractedly watching the scene develop but that’s all. It’s kind of sad since it’s obvious the Hitachiin is more vicious and his sentences sting, Tamaki isn’t used to be anything but unrepentantly polite (on his own standards that is).

“Mother, tell this devilish twin that I’m the Host King for a reason! I’m a better host than he is!” Tamaki accuses at the verge of tears.

Kaoru draws a muzzle, dog ears and a fuzzy tail on his doodle!Tamaki.

Kyouya ignores him terribly, sipping his cup of tea, making Tamaki bring a fictional thunderbolt on himself.

Kaoru draws a pair of horns and a devil tail on doodle!Shadow King.

Hikaru laughs at Tamaki’s antics and their customers’ giggle with him, being much more subtle than him though. Kaoru draws a Cheshire-like grin and cat ears on doodle!Hikaru.

The princesses that are on Tamaki’s side whine and try to make him smile and leave his sad corner with little to no success. He directs begging eyes at Haruhi but she disregards him too.

“Ah! But I think you’re the best host because all you care about is making us happy all the time! It’s not some saucy act, it’s purely you.” One of the girls tells Tamaki brightening him up.

“Princess Chisuzu.” He calls dreamily holding her hands.

“Chivalry is old-fashioned though.” Another girl dismisses, flipping her long black hair quite dramatically. “Bad boys are the best thing now, isn’t that right Hikaru-kun?”

Hikaru gives a thumps up, smirking from ear to ear. Kaoru has to laugh at this, it has become such a silly argument with no deep whatsoever.

“Bad boys are unpredictable, Makoto!” Chisuzu protests, getting angry too soon to be reasonable. “Real gentlemen may be old-fashioned but they’re always there for ladies in troubles.” She finishes, glaring at the black haired girl.

Kyouya looks up and Kaoru perks up too. Haruhi is looking from one girl to the other, slightly surprised.

“It’s time.” Mori suddenly speaks up drawing everyone’s attention. Kyouya looks at him and nods passively.

“It seems it’s time to close the Host Club for today, ladies.” The Shadow King says in a well-mannered and dainty tone, pleasant as always while standing up and trying to usher all the female students out of the room.

Chisuzu and Makoto go together, hotly discussing something under their breaths without as much as a goodbye to anyone.

Most of the rest of the girls go without a complaint. A few stay behind trying to steal a few more minutes with Haruhi or Tamaki. Others make a matter of saying goodbye to Kaoru, he graces these girls with a sweet smile, waving as they go. Kyouya’s regulars are the last to be out of the Third Music Room.

As soon as the door is closed, Tamaki’s beside Haruhi shaking her by the shoulders.

“You were supposed to help Father out there, Haruhi! Why didn’t you team up with me to destroy that despicable hellish twin?” He cries out and it should be funny but it’s kinda pathetic, Kaoru must admit.

“Just stop it already Milord.” Hikaru says leaning into the boy and resting his weight on Tamaki’s shoulder effectively stopping him from shaking Haruhi, smiling all the while. “Besides, it’s not Haruhi’s fault that our customers prefer me.” He finishes with a sharp smirk.

Tamaki’s face does a thing that shouldn’t be human by the way his eyes and mouth open in extreme shock and horror.

“That was weird, wasn’t it?” Kaoru comments out loud just to break the new argument he knows these two will begin if they’re allowed to.

Hani makes an  _hmmm_  sound that suspiciously seems to be of agreement but it could also be attributed to the cake he’s still eating.

“What was it?” Hikaru asks.

“So you noticed too.” Kyouya mentions like it’s a praise, walking right past him. He barely turns his head a few seconds to smile at Kaoru and then schools his expression immediately, still walking away.

“What did you notice?” Hikaru directs the question towards Kaoru, spying him from behind Tamaki’s back.

“Those two girls.” Are Mori’s words, solemn and calm voice ringing clear in the now mostly quiet room. Hani nods, fork still in his mouth.

Tamaki and Hikaru seem confused by that. Kaoru closes his notebook, sketches and doodles forgotten for now; coincidentally, Kyouya opens his and scribbles something down.

 “So it was them.” Haruhi states. “The ones fueling that useless fight between Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru. Didn’t it look like they were using them to argue with each other?”

“It seemed so.” Kyouya agrees, closing his notebook obviously done with whatever he was writing.

“But I thought they were friends!” Hani chimes in. “I’ve seen them happily walking together and cheerfully talking to each other. Why would they fight?”

Kaoru sighs and stands up, walking to lean on Tamaki’s other shoulder. He stares at Kyouya willing him to explain to the others what happens with those two girls. Because he knows Kyouya knows. The Shadow King must know, he knows everything after all. Nothing escapes his calculating gaze.

“Oh no!” Tamaki exclaims, all heartbroken. “We need to do something! Let’s make them friends again!” He announces, happy with himself. Hani nods enthusiastically and the twins grin, this may be fun.

“No need to do anything. I’ll talk to them and ask them politely to stop the nonsense.”

“That’s no fun at all, senpai!” Hikaru and Kaoru protest in unison, extending a hand outwards and shaking their heads like mirror images.

“I wasn’t asking for your input. Besides, I’m not going to let Tamaki come up with some dysfunctional plan to help those girls, I don’t have the time – or energy – for that.”

Tamaki strikes again a dramatic pose, hurt about no one trusting in his plans.

“He has a point.” Haruhi mumbles ready to drop the conversation and going for her bag.

“Ah! Haruhi! Wait for me!” The older twin yells after her, Tamaki following them – suddenly forgetting his previous discomfort. Kaoru sighs, a too-patient smile on his face.

“Kyo-chan, make sure to help Chisuzu-chan and Mako-chan, please?” Hani kind of begs adorably making Kyouya answer immediately with nothing else than a promise of doing his best. “Great! Takashi and I have to go now.”

“Of course.”

“Goodbye!” Kaoru calls waving. “Are you really going to talk to them?” He asks once they are out of earshot.

Kyouya gives him an incredulous look and pushes his glasses up his nose, opening his mouth but his reply gets cut off by Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi loudly coming into the main room again.

“We’re leaving too.” Tamaki announces and grabs Haruhi by the shoulder. Her  _please don’t touch me_  goes unheard – she scurries away either way, pressing her bag against her chest in a protective manner.

Hikaru watches intently at Kaoru and it almost feels like they’re having some telepathic conversation.  _Just be careful with the Shadow King, okay?_  He can hear those words in his head. As if Kyouya has ever done something dangerous to him. As if they spend a lot of time alone together. Kaoru remembers the hug and the tears and the feeling of being safe with someone who wasn’t his brother and it all adds up to Hikaru’s unnecessary worry because he shouldn’t be careful with Kyouya – maybe it should be the other way around. Nonetheless, Kaoru smiles openly and makes a gesture indicating they should go. Hikaru directs one last look at Kyouya, sending daggers.

“Yes, you’re leaving. Right Hikaru?” Kaoru pokes his cheek and his smile turns leery. “Or should I steal Haruhi now?”

Despite Tamaki screaming that no one’s stealing Haruhi from him and the undignified yelp from Hikaru, he can hear the subtle  _Oh?_  coming from Kyouya.

“Just take care.” Hikaru whispers with something akin to a pout and squeezes his hand for a few seconds before rushing after Tamaki and Haruhi.

The door closes with a heavy sound and the Third Music Room feels suddenly too quiet with the voices and steps of the other three echoing in the hallway. Kaoru wonders for a moment if Kyouya can hear his heart beating in the silence. Seriously, the last time they were alone was the day of The Hug Incident and things remain as unexplained as always.

“You’re not going with them.” Kyouya assures but it somehow tastes like a question.

“Well, I’m still here.” Kaoru says in a cheeky tone making Kyouya shake his head like he’s talking to a small child. “They’re having a sleep-over in the Suoh estate, you know.”

“Yes, I know. I was invited, weren’t you?” And Kaoru can hear the malice crystal clear.

It’s like a game, he thinks. It must be something like that. They chase each other randomly and subtly, showing nothing and doing even less. Just undertones and some looks and the flirty façade they put when customers demand it.

“I was too. Let’s say I didn’t feel like intruding.”

Kyouya arches an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “I’m guessing you got  _someone new to play with_.” Those are the exact words Kaoru used a few weeks ago, and it’s a biting feeling that makes him smile more keenly.

“No, not yet.”

Maybe it’s sort of a power-play what they have going. He wonders how that’s possible considering he’s the submissive type in everyone’s eyes.

The mood feels charged, Kaoru can’t really read it and he’s not sure Kyouya can either. But the room is exclusively for them and the afternoon is slowly fading with no one waiting so they have all the time in the world within their hands.

“Really now.” Kyouya sounds unconvinced and slightly annoyed, mouth in a tight thin line Kaoru knows it implies he’s too proud to actually say what he means out loud.

“Really now.” He repeats. “But I got a hobby. Sort of.” And he points to his sketch book still on the table. The Shadow King barely gives it a look and walks briskly away to grab his things. “Aren’t you going to ask?” Kaoru sing-songs, amused.

“Not at all.”

“You’re boring.” He states and it brings them back to the beggining like in The Hug Incident afternoon. It’s not so bad, Kaoru guesses. “Anyway, you didn’t answer.” He picks up his sketch book and follows Kyouya to the side room, searching for his own bag – which is really easy to find since there’s only one left. Kyouya looks at him and crosses his arm, ordering him without words to keep talking. “About the girls. Are you really going to talk to them?”

“Yes, of course.”

Kyouya looks imposing. He always stands straight and tall, always perfectly unpolluted in his image, always smiling politely with the right words ready. His good looks can be irritating if not for the fact that he isn’t the classic good boy.

“You know it, don’t you?” He inquires vaguely, shoving the notebook inside the bag and zipping it.

“Know what exactly?” Kyouya relaxes a bit and Kaoru is glad, the atmosphere loses its weight too. He thinks of Hikaru, of never telling him anything. Outing isn’t a good thing. However, he’s sure Kyouya knows. Right? “Oh. About  _that_.” Kyouya’s stressed word brings chills down his spine. The smile on the Shadow King’s lip isn’t necessarily evil but it makes him feel  _wrong_.

“Yeah. About that.” Kaoru chokes out, confidence and cockiness slipping away. The other frowns and for a moment Kaoru thinks that maybe they’re talking about different things.

It turns out they’re not.

“The question is, how do  _you_  know that?” Kyouya steps towards him, uncrossing his arms.

The only reply he gets is Kaoru shrugging. “I just do.” He says after what it feels like a too long time to be stared at by the Shadow King. He turns around and struts out into the main room, willing Kyouya to follow him by the graceful movement of his hips.

He stops with the realization that his swaying shouldn’t be used in a situation like this one but he forces the thought away from his mind and keeps walking even after he hears Kyouya falsely coughing to draw his attention. Kaoru doesn’t dare to leave just yet though.

“You just do.” He half-mocks trying to use a casual tone. “That’s new. Care to elaborate?” And Kyouya should know better than to corner a Hitachiin – even if it doesn’t look like cornering to him.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru faces Kyouya. Here’s where he needs to make it different than last time, he can’t just get mad this time, he’s been working on his feelings, on showing he’s the mature twin. He closes his eyes for a few seconds to reorganize his thoughts.

Silence stretches between them and when he opens his eyes, Kyouya is still carefully watching him, waiting. He wants to bolt or do something foolishly uncharacteristic of him. Instead, he deflates. Kyouya has that effect on him and it’s infuriating. He shrugs again, helplessly.

Kyouya keeps walking forward and there’s a mute challenge that Kaoru can’t back down now, something like adrenaline rushing through him. He steps back still facing the other, without really knowing what to expect. He aims for a cheeky smile but he probably doesn’t manage to make it authentic.

“You could ask me about my hobby though.”

“Alright. You don’t have to say anything.” Kyouya says at last and it feels like he has learnt that nothing good comes out of chasing the younger Hitachiin when he doesn’t want to be chased. “I guess I was surprised by your observational skills, that’s all.”

“If you say so.” He sounds mildy shocked at Kyouya’s honesty but goes with it. And not happy with threading in thin ice, he has to push it. “Is that why you don’t want Milord meddling?”

His body collisions with the door, hard and cold against his flesh. For a moment, Kyouya seems too intimidating to engage, glasses glinting in the vanishing natural light. Too unreachable. Kaoru curses inwardly because he has brought this on him by his own words and actions and it’s too late now. They’re in too deep. Luckily for him, the Shadow King stops, leaving a reasonable distance between them.

“I don’t want Tamaki meddling because I know it’ll be troublesome.”

“I thought you wanted to protect him from gay love.” Koaru utters, grinning.

“That’s not it at all.” And after a brief pause he adds “Tanihara Chisuzu also belongs to an important family in the same field as the Ootori’s so if I help her without much fuss it can be beneficial sometime in the future.”

“Connections.” It earns him a smile.

“Exactly.”

“You know, when you’re getting married to some plain vapid rich girl because your father wants you to and you come crying to me for the perfect wedding dress for her, I’m going to take her measurements wrong and ruin your ceremony.” He spits out with more venom than should be completely necessary before putting on his most innocent and overacted smile ever.

Kyouya blinks, being taken off-guard and then starts laughing loudly in a way that makes Kaoru feel warm and incoherently happy.

He can’t remember if he has heard Kyouya laugh so carelessly and amused so he enjoys it in a twisted sort of way because he can’t shake the feeling that being with him for too long only means to be on a rollercoaster of emotions.

“I’ll try to remember it.”

“Good.” The word rasps past his lips and he straightens out, moving away from the door to actually exit the Third Music Room.

Kyouya walks out right behind him after turning off the lights.

They go side by side in the almost empty school and it’s something he’s not used to but he goes in perfect symmetry either way – his body too receptive to stop himself from falling into step with the body beside him. If Kyouya notices it, he doesn’t say a thing, for which Kaoru is grateful.

“So, no new toy…” Kyouya trails off. Kaoru nods. “What are you going to do today then?”

“Well—” He starts, eyeing the group of girls ahead of them in the hallway. He feels naughty enough to ruffle some feathers so he goes for it, not before winking at Kyouya and tilting his head to indicate the female students who happen to be all regulars at the Host Club. Kaoru can’t really know if the girls have heard the question but whatever, he’ll get some reaction out of someone, right? That’s what it matters. Maybe. “I’m not sure what I’m going to do without Hikaru for the rest of the day.” He wills a blush to appear on his cheeks and his whole posture changes. The girls react immediately, coming closer but not daring to interrupt. “I was hoping some senpai took pity of poor lonely me and took me home with them.” He finishes looking at Kyouya through his lashes.

Girls squeal with glee or hysterics, Kyouya doesn’t know. But he’s too amazed by the swift change in Kaoru to care. The young twin keeps looking at him, waiting, and Kyouya wants to refuse. Except he doesn’t and really, how could he with all the ladies observing?

“You make it sound like anyone will do.” He answers, trying to sound slightly hurt. Improvising can’t be that hard, and if he makes Kaoru falter that would be worth it.

“Kyouya-senpai!” He murmurs, eyes wide before darting them away. The girls suck in a breath. Right now, Kyouya can’t tell if Kaoru has decided some course of action or not. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just—” Dramatic pause. Kyouya will give him credit for his acting skills too. “I just don’t want to impose on you. You surely have important things to do, how could I ask more of you?” He gives a step forward. Somehow Kyouya gets it and takes it as permission to touch him.

“You wouldn’t be imposing.” He steps forward too. “You could never ask too much of me, Kaoru.” He says and brings a hand to the other’s chin, making him look up.

“Kyouya-senpai.” He sighs and flushes even redder as if on cue. The girls sigh and flush with him. Kaoru bats his eyelashes and for a single second Kyouya sees the appeal – not just an act but how cute Kaoru can be if he really wants to.

“Would it be okay to bring you home with me?”

One of the girls can’t take it and screams an incoherent noise before collapsing. Kaoru does his best to not laugh at her and Kyouya pretends to just notice them now, he clears his throat and a few of them have the decency of looking apologetic.

“Kyouya-senpai, Kaoru-kun.” One greets. Kyouya nods and tries to help the girl on the floor.

“Where’s Hikaru?” Another asks.

“Are you taking Kaoru home, senpai?” The one on the floor asks unrepentant.

Kaoru really tries to stay in character which makes it harder for Kyouya to remain calm and in control. He’s not used to an act where his words and actions affect someone else’s words and actions. He’s not used to the immediate feedback. It’s new, and not exactly unpleasant.

“I’d love to if Kaoru wants me to.” He drops and all the looks are on Kaoru now. Kyouya’s lips twitch suppressing a smile.

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Kyouya replies and extends his hand for Kaoru to take it. He does with a big smile and it seems honest.

They say their goodbyes and the girls cheer as if they were some kind of show while they walk away. Well, technically they  _put_  on a show so there is that. They walk hand in hand for a few meters until a whistle from God-knows-who reminds them and they move away like it burns.

“And you said we would need to practice!” Kaoru finally comments once the girls are nowhere to be seen.

“That wasn’t an outstanding performace.” Kyouya states.

“Oh shut up. You just give those girls something to talk about for weeks.” He dismisses and takes his mobile phone inspecting it for a few seconds before pocketing it.

“It doesn’t mean anything that Hikaru hasn’t called or texted you.” Kaoru glares at him. “Sorry. Sensitive topic again, huh?”

They both come to a natural stop outside the school gates. Kaoru sighs and rubs his temple but then gives Kyouya a weak smile that shouldn’t be so sad.

“That’s okay. I’m still working on it, you know?” The other nods. “But working and succeeding are two different things.” He adds at last.

“Well, yes.”

The sun warms them and the blue blazers seem to be of a faded clear color that matches perfectly with Kyouya’s skin making his dark eyes and dark hair to stand out more than usual. Kaoru can appreciate the last hours of sunlight this way.

“Let me ask you something, aren’t you mad at Tamaki-senpai about this?”

Kyouya stares, piercing eyes, glasses glinting momentarily. Kaoru isn’t expecting an answer so he smiles and turns around to keep walking but before he can give a step, the Shadow King speaks up.

“I’ve been mad at Tamaki countless times, he makes me mad on a daily basis to be fair.” He confesses. “However, I don’t think I should get mad at him for being infatuated with Haruhi.”

“That actually doesn’t answer my question.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Kyouya’s response comes with a quiet sense of mystery and a soft smile in the tone.

“Very well then.” He starts walking this time.

The steps echo behind him and he turns to watch Kyouya resume walking, a confused look on his face.

“Where are you going?”

“…uh. Home?” A thumb points in the direction he was going.

“I thought…” Kyouya seems puzzled for a second, eyebrows knitted together and then he looks away for a few seconds to compose himself maybe. “The way I said it was an act but the offer was real if you want to come with me.”

Kaoru feels his cheeks heating while trying to betray him and he gulps down some air, the street noises seem suddenly dull and far away. Like a silly background sound in a movie. And it annoys him. So he smirks enough for Kyouya to notice and then schools his expression, putting his blushing virgin appearance.

“So senpai did take pity on poor little lonely me.” His seductive tone ruins the act and his smile widens when he sees Kyouya take a double look. It’s there for a second, the disconcertment and raw wonder. It disappears too soon though.

“Let’s say I did.” Kyouya speaks as if he’s talking to Tamaki and wants the boy to stop pestering him.

Kaoru simply lets himself be led towards the other’s car.

*

During the ride he gives a short call to tell their maids he’s not coming back either, Kaoru can swear he hears their sighs of relief. Hikaru sends him a text to tell him how troublesome Tamaki is when Kyouya’s not there to tame him – Kaoru laughs and agrees and doesn’t bring up the fact that he’s the one with Kyouya now.

The car slowly rolls to a stop and Kaoru obediently follows Kyouya around, he does his best to not stare at and inspect everything in sight. The Ootori residence is pretty impressive and everything looks functionally fashionable. Not his style but impressive nonetheless. It doesn’t feel like a home but with such a huge house it’s rather difficult to put on a livable feeling in every room so he bears with it and pretends he’s not out of place here.

Kyouya orders tea for them and walks him into his room.

Now that he’s here Kaoru notices he hasn’t thought this through. He doesn’t know what do or what to say. He has never been alone with Kyouya  _in his room_. And it shouldn’t be so different from being alone with him at school, but it is.

He doesn’t even dare to move so he stands there in the middle of the room like the awkward kid he is. Kyouya directs him a look and then chuckles.

“I have some things to do, I’ll be busy for a few hours.” He says. “So if you have homework, feel free to do it. Or indulge in that new hobby of yours.”

Kaoru stiffly nods.

*

The silence is weirdly comfortable and Kaoru could just stay there drawing for a long time. Kyouya’s typing isn’t as distracting as one might think and it gives him a sense of company that’s more than enough for him.

Sometime after giving up on math homework, Kaoru texts Hikaru for the kicks of it. He just writes that he’s bored and neglects asking what his brother is doing. He doesn’t expect an answer so he’s fine with whatever Hikaru decides to do – ignore it, reply, maybe he really didn’t read it? It doesn’t matter.

He’s back at the original dress, splayed on the floor with the sketch book in front of him. He decides to go for something more elegant and makes it longer, carefully making an obvious shrink at the hips to show a more feminine figure; long sleeves complete it and in his imagination the dress flows with the beautiful blue fabric.

Haruhi wearing the new version of the dress shows up in his mind eye and he smiles softly, heart clenching because he loves her to death and still can’t get over the fact that his brother is in love – even if he doesn’t acknowledge it yet – and all this is getting ridiculous.

“So, that’s your hobby.” Kyouya says standing before him, he’s rolling his neck tired from sitting on a desk for too long.

“Ah yeah.” He half shows the different sketches on the page but doesn’t offer the whole notebook for inspection.

“It’s kind of late. Do you want to stay for dinner or should I call a car?”

“Nah, that’s fine. I’ll get my chauffeur.” Kaoru replies standing up, a hand brushing imaginary specks of dust from his pants and the other flailing around to signal it’s not a big deal.

What he doesn’t expect is Kyouya grabbing his hand and bringing them closer. His heart beats suddenly fast and loud, he blinks in confusion and Kyouya grins at him.

“Or were you hoping senpai will ask poor lonely you to stay the night?” It comes out of the blue and it sounds perfectly provocative. It’s also the first time Kaoru notices how sexy Kyouya’s voice can actually sound. He swallows against the lump in his throat and begs for his hand to not start sweating in Kyouya’s hand.

It’s embarrassing.

“I’ve heard we have a guest!” Kyouya’s sister barges in like a minor storm but stops in her tracks at the sight of the two teens really close to eacher other and a strange atmosphere in the room. It truly is embarrassing. “Oh. You’re not Tamaki.” She finally says when Kyouya moves away from him.

“As you can see, we’re all clever like that in our family.” Kyouya deadpans and Fuyumi pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. If Kaoru wasn’t dumbstruck speechless, he would laugh. “This is Hitachiin Kaoru, he’s in the Host Club too.”

“Hitachiin!” She coos merrily recognizing the last name and Kaoru has the mind to smile at her and bow a greeting.

*

Dinner with both Ootoris is nicer and more pleasant than he had hoped for, Fuyumi being completely opposite of the males of the family with her pretty smiles and her childish excitement about almost every possible topic. A part of Kaoru is grateful for the fact that Kyouya’s older brothers and father are busy enough to actually grace them with their presence. By the looks of it, that’s a usual occurrence.

As soon as he’s back in Kyouya’s room, he notices Hikaru’s texted back complaining about the sleeping arrangements, who’s sleeping where he doesn’t specify and sure as hell Kaoru isn’t asking.

Strangely enough, Kaoru doesn’t feel like bringing up what happened before Fuyumi interrupted them either. He archives Kyouya’s words next to The Hug Incident and carries on – it seems the wisest option. If he stops and analyses it, the results might not be of his liking. He’s okay with letting things go their own natural course for now.

Furthermore, he ends up taking up on his offer and spending the night there.

His mind supplies a fair warning because it doesn’t seem sensible staying the night when Fuyumi is doing the same – a part of him actually thinking that everyone will jump to the conclusion that they slept together after all, Hitachiin recklessness be damned. Kaoru shivers at the thought and sinks further into the bed Kyouya so graciously has given under the excuse that he needs to finish homework and other matters.

He feels lonely and in a state of undress that prevents him from reaching for his phone, silenced in his bag with the rest of his things – maybe sleeping in only his underwear wasn’t such a good idea. He feels lonely despite all his efforts and all this time trying to let go of his co-dependency. Well, he’s making progress but it’s still hard and sleeping alone is something he’s not used to do. He can share Hikaru most of the time, but nighttime is  _their_ alone time.

Kaoru sighs and stills himself, enjoying the comfortable mattress. The room’s lights are all turned off except for the one on Kyouya’s desk along with Kyouya’s laptop which also illuminates the further end of the room. Now and then he hears Kyouya mumbling to himself and it helps to remind him he’s not alone although it’s not the same as sharing a bed with his brother.

 _So pathetic_.

“At what time do you go to sleep senpai?” Kaoru asks to distract himself.

“Am I bothering you?” But the typing continues.

“No, not really. Just wondering.” And Kaoru doesn’t get a reply. So he steps up his game. “Be gentle tomorrow.” He starts before he can properly prevent the thought. Kyouya stops typing and he hears a few clicks and a soft sound indicating that he’s closing the laptop. “With the girls.” He clarifies. “They seem rather upset so be gentle.”

“I always am.” Kyouya’s voice is closer and when Kaoru opens his eyes, the room is in complete darkness.

He hears the smooth rustle of fabric and a few minutes later, the weight on the mattress shifts as Kyouya lies beside him. Oh, that settles something in Kaoru’s mind.

It’s awkward and Kaoru has the irresistible urge to reach for Kyouya. Of course, he doesn’t. The bed is big enough for the both of them to sleep in each side without problems; and still he wants to wrap himself around someone and can’t stop thinking of Kyouya’s warm arms when he hugged him.

“Do you want to talk to them yourself?”

“No!” Kaoru hurries to answer and then wants to face-palm himself.

 _So, so pathetic_.

Kyouya sighs, sounding surprisingly loud. “I’m not mad at Tamaki.” Kaoru stares blankly at where he thinks his senpai’s face is, it takes him a moment to recall the conversation. “I’m mostly mad at myself.” The confession stings as if someone has just slapped Kaoru.

There’s blatant electricity in the air and he can picture a perfect smirk curving Kyouya’s lips, the kind of smirk that’s actually insulting.

“I know it’s bullshit but I’ve been able to tell who’s gay since I’ve accepted I am too.” It’s nothing more than a hushed whisper. “That’s how I knew Chisuzu and Makoto are dating. Or were.” A brief pause. “Will be dating again once you talk to them.” He holds his breath waiting for a blow up that never happens. “I’m gay.” He repeats and a weight lifts from his shoulders – even when he can feel the nagging in the back of his mind because he hasn’t told this to Hikaru.

“That’s very brave of you.” No sarcasm. “I’m proud.”

Kaoru just wants to cry.

“Yeah.” He drawls breathlessly, muscles tense and body unmoving. A hand touches his but he’s too paralyzed to move it away. “Don’t tell anyone. Anyone.”  _Especially not Hikaru_  goes without saying. “Please.”

Kyouya squeezes his hand reassuringly and this is the second time he has given him support, Kaoru can’t really deal with this, doesn’t know how to do it.

“I won’t. Don’t tell anyone about this.”

What  _this_  Kyouya means he’s not sure; the fact that he’s mad at the whole Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki situation, the fact that they’re sharing a bed or the fact that Kyouya has only comforted him so far.

“I won’t.” Kaoru promises either way.

“Goodnight Kaoru.” A last squeeze and he’s turning away to rest on his side.

“Goodnight senpai.” But the bittersweet taste doesn’t leave his mouth and he gasps silently for air, praying Kyouya doesn’t hear him.

Sometime in the middle of the night, they fall asleep.

*

Kaoru may have self-destructive tendencies once in a while but even he knows better than to wake Kyouya up. Although he’s pretty certain the older teen actually got some sleep, he doesn’t want to push his luck – not after all the things they’ve said. He keeps archiving Kyouya’s words and maybe someday soon he will feel brave enough to revise and inspect.

He gets up and soundlessly picks his things up, redressing in a rush in the attached bathroom. A shower would be wonderful and yet it still feels like pushing his luck. Also, he’s worried to death of what Fuyumi can come up with if she sees him leaving Kyouya’s room freshly showered after spending the night.

And why he’s so worried, he doesn’t know but now that Kyouya has come so close to see through his lies there’s an imminent feel of danger and fear. What has him scared the most is the fact that he has offered his truths to his senpai, he has let Kyouya know how he feels and who he really is.

As expected, Fuyumi is already having breakfast and she gives Kaoru a huge and inviting smile pointing to the seat next to her where another tray with food rests. He waves at sight and walks there, smiling too. The way she’s so warm and welcoming reminds him that Kyouya must have a side like that too, and Kaoru truly wishes to get past the coldness and pretended indifference to reach that side.

He sits with the question of whether Tamaki has seen said side or not in the tip of his tongue.

“Good morning.” He voices instead. She ushers him to eat.

“Isn’t Kyouya with you?” She asks after he’s had the first bite.

“Uh, no. I’d like to preserve my physical integrity so I didn’t even attempt to wake him up. Sorry.”

Her laugh is melodic and she nods empathetically. Kaoru just keeps eating.

“I think Tamaki is the only fool who doesn’t think twice before waking Kyouya up.” She gossips and Kaoru smiles knowingly.

“Well, yes, Milord isn’t exactly brilliant.”

“But he’s such a good kid.”

Kaoru blinks, the dreamy tone is more than he bargained for.

“That he is.” He agrees without a doubt.

“You two shouldn’t talk about people who aren’t in the room to defend their case.” Kyouya comes into the room neatly dressed and apparently ready for school. The only thing that gives him away is the awful glare he’s porting, displeased at being awake.

His dark hair is dripping wet and Kaoru finds himself glad of deciding not to shower. When Kyouya sits beside him, he can smell the fruity scent of the soap or shampoo or what-have-you that Kyouya uses. For the briefest moment, he wonders if he smelled it when they hugged or when they were sharing a bed but he rathers not to go there right now.

“Killjoy.” Fuyumi protests with infantile heat. “Just eat your breakfast and go to school.” She adds with a wink and it’s gone, a maid picking the tray after her departure.

Kyouya sighs like it’s a great effort to be in his sister’s presence but allows himself to smile a little until he notices Kaoru is staring, indulgent shine in his golden eyes.

“Sleep well?” Kyouya asks, voice grumpy even after gulping down a whole cup of coffee.

“Yup.” Kaoru hides his grin under his own cup. “Did you?” The only response he gets is a noncommittal shrug and Kyouya eating mutely. “Sure you did.” The suggestive tone doesn’t faze Kyouya though.

*

The commotion that waits for them at school makes it harder for Kaoru to actually want to confront it. A bunch of girls are arguing or cheering or doing something noisy but what draws his attention is that Hikaru is there already. Tamaki waves as soon as he recognizes Kyouya’s car and Haruhi seems to be harassed by several girls to properly notice them arriving.

“Kaoru!” Hikaru yells his name shamelessly and runs to greet him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. Girls sway at the display. Kaoru returns the hug, heart breaking at the clear desperation in his brother’s grip.

“So it was true you took Kaoru home.” Tamaki whispers to Kyouya and the Shadow King just nods and politely keeps walking, the blond in tow.

“Why would you even go with him?!” Hikaru keeps protesting even after Haruhi’s next to them trying to stop the publicity of the moment. “I told you to be careful!”

“You make it sound like I’ve just sold my soul to the devil.” He laughs it off watching Kyouya on the side, calmly talking to Makoto.

Tamaki is helping by ushering all the other girls away – most of which are desperately trying to see what’s going on between the twins. Kaoru doesn’t miss the smaller group inquiring about him and Kyouya arriving together.

“For all I know, you just did!”

“Hikaru, stop it.” Haruhi reprimands and offers a hand to Kaoru, he takes it quickly and scurries away from his brother’s hug. “Let’s go inside, classes should start soon.”

“Ugh. Yes, okay. Whatever.” And he claims Kaoru’s hand back dragging him. Kaoru allows it and lets Hikaru take him away from the girls and even away from Kyouya and Tamaki.

He just wonders if it’s jealousy or honest to God concern what drives Hikaru to act so carelessly.

“You’re being rough.” Haruhi comments. However, Hikaru keeps dragging him.

“He didn’t do anything weird to you, right?” The mumbled question takes him by surprise and he has to laugh.

“Of course not.” Kaoru replies honestly and links his fingers with Hikaru’s.

It’s probably both.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kyouya-senpai said you asked him to help us out so we wanted to talk to you personally.” 
> 
> “I’m not sure that’s how things happened but very well. I’m here now, so?”
> 
> (Or the one where Kaoru talks to the OFCs~ )

Hikaru is telling the customers gathered around him how Haruhi was teaching them to cook rice and Tamaki couldn’t even measure it right, his laughter rings contagiously and the girls laugh softly with him. Kaoru laughs too but it’s not as merrily as Hikaru’s.

No one notices either way so he doesn’t force it.

He’s grateful that at least the rabid fangirls have calmed down.

“May I interrupt?” Kyouya shows up out of the blue, smiling politely at the girls and piercing both boys with calculating eyes.

“No.” Hikaru replies immediately.

“Sure. What is it senpai?” It’s Kaoru’s answer.

Hikaru frowns and looks away, not standing Kyouya’s triumphal smile. The girls watch intently and a few of them whisper to each other fervently; it’s pretty obvious that even when most prefer the brotherly love act, there are a few who are really into the idea of Kaoru and Kyouya together.

“Kaoru, you’ve been requested.”

Hikaru turns to Kyouya in an instant, ready to protest. Kaoru looks confused and Kyouya points at a small table near Hani and Mori’s usual spot where Chisuzu and Makoto are having tea together. Both Hitachiin follow with their eyes until the girls come into view.

“Those girls.” Hikaru says condescendingly, standing up.

“Just Kaoru.” Kyouya indicates gaining a powerful glare from the older Hitachiin, who sits down again with an exaggerated and disdainful snort.

Kaoru opens his mouth in a silent ‘o’ that mutates pretty quickly into a nice smile. Kyouya did it, he talked to them and fixed the problem – or helped them fix it, whatever.

“I thought Kaoru didn’t host alone!” One of the girls objects high-picthed, staring at Hikaru and then at Kyouya like he’s the doer of all evil.

Well, he kind of is.

“Easy ladies. He doesn’t. This is just a special occasion.” The Shadow King appeases, sweet talking girls is his specialty.

The girl seems unconvinced but decides to stay silent and accepts Kyouya’s explanation and praises.

Suddenly Kaoru feels all the weight of his fears constricting his lungs. What if Kyouya told them he’s gay to make a point? What if they tell everyone? What if they try to blackmail him? What. If.

“Kaoru.” The Shadow King calls, a worried tone in his voice.

“Yes.” And he’s standing rigidly, trying to smile courteously.

“I don’t like it.” His brother disagrees but Kaoru’s already going to sit with them.

Chisuzu has the prettiest smile, tender and caring and he can see mischief in Makoto’s shining eyes that reminds him of himself.

He bows slowly and gives a host-like smile, still nervous. The relaxed atmosphere around them eases his worries and yet he wonders if they actually fixed their problems thanks to Kyouya’s intervention or if they made up on their own yesterday after Host Club hours. Chisuzu extends an already served cup to him and he nods his thanks like someone has taken his voice away from him.

“I hope this isn’t awkward for you.” Chisuzu starts, tender and motherly.

Oh, it _is_ awkward, he just can’t say it.

“It’s okay.” He replies accepting the cup and sipping from it.

“I know you don’t host on your own, but we really wanted to talk to you!” Makoto says excitedly and claps her hands a few times until Chisuzu sends her a look that’s an order to stop it. “Sorry. But Kyouya-senpai said you asked him to help us out so we wanted to talk to you personally.”

“I’m not sure that’s how things happened but very well. I’m here now, so?”

Chisuzu laughs melodically and Makoto tilts her head to the side as if she doesn’t get what he means.

“I guess we just wanted to thank you.” Chisuzu’s warm voice sweeps away his last worries and he allows himself to truly smile.

“Exactly!” Makoto jumps in. “Thanks!”

“There’s nothing for you to thank me, really.”

“There is. You see, we have to put a mask on who we truly are to please others and sometimes it’s hard to remember who we really are and what we really want.” Kaoru’s eyes widen but Chisuzu’s soften and Makoto’s hand grabs hers smoothly under the table, obscured to the view.

Randomly, Kaoru thinks that Hani and Mori are probably able to see the hand holding; however, they’re so discreet he doesn’t feel the need to point it out.

“That I get it.” And it’s not Kaoru’s plan to be so sincere, it just kind of happens.

“Sorry we brought our problems to the Host Club.”

He dismisses the thought with a hand gesture. “It didn’t really mess up with anything so it’s fine. In any case, Hikaru and Milord were the ones affected but knowing them as I do, they won’t mind.”

“We will apologize to them too.”

“That’s fine then.” He grins and finishes his tea.

Makoto grins at him too and puts both hands on the table just in case, Chisuzu takes the opportunity to have a few bites of her forgotten dessert.

They enjoy the momentarily silence, only broken by the quiet conversations taking place all around in the Third Music Room. Makoto hums a popular song and keeps smiling, obviously happy with everything. Chisuzu smiles too, a bit more reservedly but beautifully cheerful.

“We own you.” Makoto drops casually and then breaks into a mischievous smile.

“Kyouya-senpai and you… We’re really grateful.” Chisuzu nods. “The discretion.” She clarifies a second later.

Kaoru puts his host-like smile again. “It’s nothing. I know the Hitachiins are deemed noisy but we do know how to keep secrets.” A worried glance is shared by the girls and he abruptly feels like he’s on thin ice, a step in the wrong direction and things could go awfully wrong.

“ _We_?” The word leaves Makoto’s mouth in a rush, sounding accusing.

“Have you told Hikaru-kun about…” Chisuzu looks around to make sure no one is paying attention. “us?”

He blinks. He said _we_ implying Hikaru would keep the secret too. Well, Kaoru can be such an idiot. Then again, he doesn’t blame the girls, their worry is legitimate, is well known that the twins don’t keep secrets from one another. A flash of contradicting emotions hides behind his polite mask and it’s gone in an instant.

No, he can’t tell Hikaru about them. It’s not worth the trouble – and it could backfire on him.

“I haven’t.” Kaoru answers at last. The girls release their breath simultaneously, their postures go back to being relaxed and open. “I don’t lie to him but I won’t actively tell him anything. And if he comes to know, I’ll make sure that he’ll be inconspicuous about it.”

“Thank you.”

“You know? We will definitely support you and Kyouya-senpai!” Kaoru arches an eyebrow at Makoto but pretends he still has tea in his cup so he focuses his attention there. She seems honestly excited about it and he doesn’t know what to make of it. “I liked the two of you together since the day he gave you that cake in front of everyone. And now this? Leaving school together and arriving together? You even had time to discuss about us! You’re good together for real!” She talks in rapid bursts and indulges in the gossip.

Kaoru laughs weakly, nodding nonetheless. Chisuzu hushes her and brings her arm above the table, resting her face on her hand, inspecting him. He feels like a specimen under scrutiny and it reverses him into a nervous wreck. If he can see through their façade, there’s no guarantee that they won’t see through his.

For a moment, Chisuzu reminds him of Kyouya’s detached and perfect calculating supervision, eyes that not only see but also watch and observe. Analyze, study. That’s the scary part.

“We’re not together like that. We’re friends, like everyone in the Host Club.” And he wills his response to be well-mannered.

“That’s a pity.” Calm voice washes over him. “You make a nice couple.”

Yes, Chisuzu completely reminds him of the proper and host-like Kyouya. It _is_ scary. Mostly because he has been thinking about the Shadow King a lot lately.

“What should I reply to that?” He laughs it off and plays it cool, mask on place, Kaoru doesn’t need to shatter his world by letting more people in. He doesn’t need to dissect his feelings in front of others.

“Nothing. It was simply an opinion by one of Tamaki-senpai’s regulars.” She says. And it sounds as if she’s actually saying that they will end up together and will be an amazing couple just like she predicted given the necessary time to make it happen.

He winces inwardly, hiding a shiver. He thinks of Hikaru and what future has in store for them. And for the rest of the Host Club, really. And that’s when panic arises and anxiety takes the best of him – however, he will fight until the last minute, until his last breath. Fight what exactly, he still doesn’t know.

“Such a pity!” Makoto chimes in, whining her opinion as well. Where Chisuzu is all diplomacy, Makoto is all energy he notes.

 _They’re the ones who make a good couple_.

“You think?” Kaoru asks, acting the part – submissive and a secret flirt. He doesn’t stop to ponder why his heart beats too fast at the idea or why he wants to run and hide in Hikaru’s arms and let him be his shield and protector.

Chisuzu’s laugh is kind of fake but it’s meant to make him feel better so he accepts it all the same. Where has Ouran been hiding all these brilliant and impressive people? Has he always been this blind at people’s talents and skills?

Were the twins really _that_ deep into their own private world?

“We do. Either way, we will be supporting you.” And near the door, Kyouya is calling all the princesses because it’s time to close the club. “If you make anything special together or separately, we will be supporting you two above the others.”

“Like you supported us!” Makoto adds before standing and offering a hand to Chisuzu. “Oh, one last thing. Is it okay for me to look for you if I need to talk…?” She trails off without specifying what she’d like to talk about. Kaoru fills in the blank for her without voicing it.

He blinks slowly and manages to hide his shock just in time, false amiability making itself present.

“Sure.” He says shrugging like it’s not a big deal.

It _is_ a big deal.

Kaoru reprimands himself silently while waving his goodbye at these two girls and others that are passing by him. He’s pretty sure he can’t do this but he can’t say to Makoto that he doesn’t want any involvement with her – diplomacy, ugh. In the end, he convinces himself that if she requests anything extravagant out of him, he will politely decline.

Hikaru runs straight to him after every customer is out, he takes his hand and fusses over him as if spending the club hours alone with two ladies would wound him somehow. Kaoru twistedly enjoys the attention and basks in the warmth of those identical hands palming his arms and shoulders, he basks in Haruhi’s cute smile and the reassuring murmur of the Host King and Shadow King talking somewhere to the side.

“What did they even want?” The older twin inquires, looking him right in the eye.

And that’s when Kaoru knows that he needs to keep working hard, being more severe on himself. Separation is never easy; the longer he procrastinates, the more it will hurt. And as it is, it’s hurting so. He’s just starting to note that the worst part is not letting Hikaru go but to get Hikaru to let _him_ go.

“We were just talking.”

“This is the first time Kao-chan hosts alone, you did good.” Hani interrupts and Kaoru thanks him with the shine in his eyes. “Let’s celebrate with cake!”

Mori shows up out of nowhere with a big cake, pieces of fruit decorate and compliment the white cream – Hani’s mouth watering at the mere sight. Tamaki appears with tea for everyone and a huge grin, like a proud parent seeing his child succeed in the cruel world. Kaoru shakes his head, smiling indulgently with Haruhi and drags Hikaru to join their senpais.

Kyouya directs him a look, amused at the turn of events. Kaoru widens his smile just for him.

Yes, he may not be sure of his feelings but he and Hikaru are in the right direction while surrounded by these amazing people.


End file.
